Ingenious Potions
by darknessbleedingthroughmyveins
Summary: Harry Black's seventh year is filled with an ingenious potion master but what's even more ingenious is Draco's potion which ended up sending him into the past. When Harry goes back in time the bond between Harry and Severus strengthens as Severus' wolf blood immediately recognizes Harry as his mate both in the present as well as in the future. Harry/Severus
1. Chapter 1

Ingenious Potions

Summary: Harry Black's seventh year is filled with an ingenious potion master but what's even more ingenious is Draco's potion which ended up sending him into the past. When Harry goes back in time the bond between Harry and Severus strengthens as Severus' wolf blood immediately recognizes Harry as his mate both in the present as well as in the future. Harry/Severus

Warnings: Eventual time travel, Alternate Universe, Slash, Het, Gothic Hermione, Werewolf Severus

Pairings: Harry/Severus, Hermione/Seamus, non-descriptive past Harry/Sirius, possibly Sirius/James when back in time.

Key:

**Severus' writing is in bold**

_Harry's writing is in italics_

Chapter one: Pain without love

Harry kept his eyes closed as he silently waited for the lunch period to end. He simply wanted to just go to his potions class and then lay down for a while. His 'father' Sirius had kept him up all night and now he was deeply paying for it. Harry's stomach made a protested gurgle but he ignored it because the thought of food made him want to vomit.

Even though Harry wasn't watching his surroundings a tall dark mysterious potions professor was. Severus watched the seventeen year old and wondered why he looked miserable at the Gryffindor table. Usually Harry was a bit more pleasant but it seemed as if the boy's moods had gotten darker with each year. The only true friend Harry had was a gothic looking girl named Hermione whom strangely enough reminded Severus of Bellatrix. Of course Harry was also friends with Hermione's Irish boyfriend, Seamus Finnegan. Hermione and Seamus started going out when they were barely fifteen and the passion between the two had simply escaladed throughout the years. Severus noticed that Hermione and Seamus were also watching Harry and they looked rather worried.

The bell rang causing Severus' "test subjects" to run off to class. Severus used secret passageways in order to get to his classroom before any of the students could arrive. He stood at his desk with a pile of papers in his hand. Today may be the first day of classes for the seventh years but it certainly wouldn't be an easy day for them. Severus had prepared a quiz to see what he would have to reteach and what he wouldn't have to teach. The quiz was seventy questions with a combination of multiple choice and freelance questions with the longest freelance question needing to be seven sentences long.

Everyone came into class exactly a minute before the late bell was due to ring however Severus knew that this was simply because of the distance they had to travel through from the Great Hall all the way to the Dungeons. Severus watched as everyone took their seats but he was particularly surprised when Harry decided to sit next to Draco Malfoy instead of his usual seat by Hermione. Draco's arm was loosely draped around Harry's waist in a friendly way however Severus could tell just by looking into their eyes that it meant much more than what it seemed. If Severus was correct, Harry was either about to vomit or have a mental breakdown and personally, Severus would rather not be there for either event.

"Sit down everyone before I start deducting points!" Severus threatened before continuing, "Today your assignment is to answer a seventy question quiz so I know how much of a dunderhead you really are. If you all true out to be smart, which is least likely, then we will begin right away with this year's material causing classes to end earlier than normal however, if you are as much of a dunderhead as I predict you to be then we will have to go through a few things from last year and the classes will drag on much longer than either of us will want."

Severus noticed how all of his students nodded and seemed subdued by his speech so, he passed out the quizzes and told everyone to begin. While sitting at his desk Severus took the pleasure of watching all of the students in his classroom. He made sure that no one was cheating or talking but what he did the most was staring at Harry Potter or otherwise known as Harry Black since Sirius had adopted the boy. Harry seemed to always be at the front of his mind and Severus just did not know why that was.

Harry stared at the test in front of him. He knew the answers to nearly all of the questions however just as he was trying to finish up he got a twinge of pain in his gut. The pain was so sharp it caused him to let out a silent groan however, no matter how silent Harry thought he was being Severus noticed straight away. To Harry's disappointment not only did Severus notice that he wasn't feeling good but so did Draco because the blonde made sure to tighten his arm around Harry's waist.

If Harry wanted to, he could point a finger at his godfather- now adoptive father- for making him feel so horrid. Sirius had caused the boy to stay up late in order to help him with his hormones which were like a teenager's. Harry endured a long session of sex the night before although it was mostly consensual it did wear Harry out causing him to not enjoy it as much as he should have or so that was what Sirius had told him. Silently Harry just wanted his father to leave him alone sexually. This father with benefits thing that Sirius was attempting to do was not working, in fact it was making Harry more depressed each day not that Harry would admit to such accusations.

Without any warning Harry's pants along with his robes were suddenly dripping scarlet liquid as the pains in his stomach intensified. Harry fell out of his seat and onto the floor however, by the time Harry's body reached the floor he was unconscious. Girls closest to him screamed out in horror while guys stared in shock as if their minds couldn't process what they were seeing. Severus ordered Draco to go get Madam Pomfrey while he personally attended to Harry. He transfigured a quill into a pillow and placed in under Harry's head before he quietly chanted a spell that would produce a piece of parchment with Harry's injuries listed on it. When Severus read the short yet alarming list of injuries it was his turn to go into shock for the parchment read the following:

Damaged lower back

One fractured rib

Currently having miscarriage

It took nearly ten minutes for Draco to return with Madam Pomfrey yet in that time Severus had barely gotten over his shock. Harry was paler than he had ever been before and that caused the scarlet blood to stand out further against his skin than normal. Severus handed Madam Pomfrey the piece of parchment. When she had finished reading the three lines she gasped loudly however instead of staying in a shocked state like Severus she quickly cast privacy charms around them and began to heal Harry. Once Madam Pomfrey did all that she could do Harry looked less pale but he had completely lost the baby that he had been carrying for the last three weeks.

Three hours later, Harry woke up only to find himself in an infirmary issued bed. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and a hospital gown. While looking around the room he noticed that he was hooked up to an IV and that he had four visitors. Surrounding his bed sat four chairs and sitting in those chairs included Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, and Seamus Finnegan. Harry's mind finally caught up with the rest of his body because he could now feel the impact of what he had just gone through hours earlier. He whimpered at the loneliness he now felt without the child he had subconsciously known was growing inside of him along with the fact that his body was aching so badly it felt as if he had been hit by a train.

"Harry you're awake!" Seamus shouted excitedly.

Harry smiled slightly at Seamus and nodded.

"Do you know how much you scared us?" Hermione said with a slight growl in her voice.

Harry frowned before weakly joking, "Sorry, I didn't think potions class would be that dangerous."

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked concernedly.

Harry didn't know why but for some reason Sirius being here really pissed him off. He backed away from Sirius' hand which was trying to touch his own. Sirius stared at Harry with a mixture of concern as well as anger. When Sirius tried to hug him Harry balled up his fist and swung it at Sirius' jaw hard.

"What the hell Harry?!" Sirius screamed.

"Get the hell away from me." Harry said coldly.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Everything. You were the one who caused this all to happen. Stay away from me or I'll file a report through the ministry." Harry hissed dangerously, although he had to repeat in English when no one understood him.

"You little-!" Sirius began but was cut off by Severus.

"You should leave Sirius, Now." Severus ordered.

Harry didn't relax until Sirius was completely out of sight which everyone noticed. They watched him worriedly but Severus was the first one to speak up, well not necessary speak up. Severus decided that this conversation would be better when written down rather than speaking it out loud so he conjured a roll of parchment and wrote down his question.

**Did Sirius rape you?**

_Not necessarily._

**What do you mean?**

_It was all consensual to an extent._

**What was the extent?**

_I told him I would help relieve his hormones every once in a while however he took that as a 'want to be fucked daily'._

**Did you ever tell him to stop?**

_Yes, but he didn't._

**Did he ever harm you during intercourse or such?**

_Nope, he was always gentle with his movements however his words could get quite violent._

**How so?**

_I would rather not say._

**That is alright, do you believe you can return to classes tomorrow and perhaps dinner tonight or would you rather stay in the infirmary to recuperate?**

_I will go to classes tomorrow however I would like to eat dinner in the kitchen if the elves don't mind._

**Would you care if I joined you for dinner tonight? I have a feeling that the Great Hall won't be the best place to eat in tonight.**

_Sure, I have wanted to talk to you in private anyway about my classes._


	2. Chapter 2

Ingenious Potions

Chapter two: A conversation you'll never forget

**Warning: Dark side of Harry will be revealed.**

The kitchen was a busy place to be. There were around fifty house elves that all worked at the same time in order to create a fitting meal for the hundreds of students in the great hall. Luckily, Harry and Severus decided to wait awhile after dinner originally started before going down to the kitchen for their own dinner. By waiting they saved themselves from the hectic environment that they undoubtedly would have been in if they had not waited.

The potions master and raven haired student went over to the island in the center of the kitchen and sat down on the two bar stools that were near the countertop of said island. These occupants were nearly silent as the world around them was quite loud. After ten minutes of sitting in silence the kitchen finally calmed down enough for the two to start a conversation without having to yell at the person sitting next to them.

"What was your question about classes?" Severus asked softly.

"I want to change my schedule around however the only way to do that is through you because of the route I am trying to take. The other professors and even the headmaster would most likely not understand what I am going through if I had gone to them first." Harry started off.

"What do you mean by that?" Severus questioned as he quirked his eyebrow.

"I have heard rumors that your childhood home wasn't so great when you were in Hogwarts for your seven years of education. Whether this rumor is true or not I am not entirely sure nor do I really care however I do suspect that you understand my situation better than anyone at this current moment. Sirius amongst others have all been trying to take my future and change it to the way they see fit instead of asking me what I would like to do. I want to set the record straight by changing my schedule around so that I only have to take the classes that I need to for my future career as well as one or two classes for my own entertainment." Harry explained.

"My childhood may have been similar to yours which may be why I seem to understand you better than others however let's not discuss this. What is your plan for your classes?" Severus said.

"I want to change my schedule so that I only have to take Advanced Potions, Advanced Herbology, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, Wandlore, and Ancient Runes." Harry explained.

"Why don't you want to take spells and transfiguration?" Severus asked with a frown.

"I want to study those courses on my own time. I will take the tests for them at the end of the year however I do not wish to physically partake in those classes." Harry clarified.

"So those two classes will be your independent studies? –At Harry's nod he continued- Well then I will tell the Headmaster after our meal and I will present the schedule to you tomorrow at breakfast. Is there anything else you would like to request?" Severus asked softly.

"There are a few things however, now is not the time to ask for such things. When you go to see the headmaster let him know that I wish to speak with him when he can spare the time." Harry concluded.

Harry slowly ate his dinner which ended up being salad, soup, bread, and a piece of chicken. Even though Harry had been used to small meals he made sure to eat every last bite of the foods in front of him so as not to raise suspicion to Severus. The truth was Harry rarely ate but he didn't really understand as to why he didn't eat, he simply was just not hungry most of the time. Harry remembered the first and only time his Uncle Vernon had taken him to the doctor's as if it were yesterday.

_ Usually the trip to the hospital was never made, or at least this trip was never made while Harry was in the car. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia believed that unless it affected Harry's ability to do his chores then he was fine however this time they truly believed that Harry was in fact NOT fine. Harry felt fine but his opinion was never taken into account while his aunt and uncle explained to the doctor what was going on. According to his relatives, Harry had become a rather dark persona and the fact that he nearly never ate also worried them. Honestly, seeing his relatives act so concerned about him made Harry sick to his stomach. He knew that the only reason he was here was mainly because Dudley said that he felt scared inside his own home. _

"_Well, Harry, I have heard your relatives' side of the story but I have yet to hear yours." The doctor prompted._

"_There is nothing wrong with me in fact I feel quite fine. Why should I care if my cousin is suddenly scared of me? That coward should be. I cook his dinner and I do his chores. If I felt like it I could poison him or trash his room to get revenge however I have not done so as of yet. Why should I eat when I will only be taunted with lack of food for weeks at a time? If anyone has a problem then it is my relatives not me. It is ridiculous that they depend on me the way they do." Harry explained coldly._

_ The doctor wrote some notes down on his legal pad before leaving the room. Harry sat silently and didn't move a muscle as he waited for this absurd diagnosis. Even though his aunt looked petrified at him his uncle didn't seem too concerned. Harry wondered what would occur if he moved and after a smirk spread across his face he did just that. The second Harry moved his aunt screamed and his uncle tensed up. Harry let out a soft chuckle before doing the unthinkable. He climbed off of the table the doctor made him sit on and charismatically walked over to his uncle. Harry leaned forward enough to whisper something in his uncle's ear making the man shiver wildly. Just as Harry was about to continue with his plan the doctor came back into the room._

"_It would seem that your nephew here is a sociopath as well as suffering from Anorexia Nervosa." The doctor announced._

Harry got snapped out of his flashback by potion stained fingers waving in front of his face. He had the courtesy to smile sheepishly at Severus before finishing up his dinner and preparing to leave for the Gryffindor Tower. What had happened two years ago in that doctor's office did not need to be revealed at school for his happy mask was effectively in place. For some reason the only person Harry could show his true colors around were Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Severus assured him that he would talk with Dumbledore so Harry simply nodded and left the kitchen.

The next chapter: Harry's relationships towards his classmates

**On a curious note:** Do any of you have any songs that you think fit with the story according to the relationships you have seen Harry have with each character so far? I am kind of thinking that the whole past Harry/Sirius relationship can be summed up by the song Self-esteem by the offspring.


	3. Chapter 3

Ingenious Potions

Chapter 3 I'll hiss if I want to

Harry walked all the way back to the Gryffindor tower in silence. No one had left the Great Hall yet which was odd considering the dinner Harry had shared with Severus started after the Great Hall's dinner began. Harry entered the Gryffindor tower and thinking he was alone he slowly stripped as he moved up the stairs. Halfway up the steps, Harry had already taken his school robe, tshirt, and tanktop off. He was about to go inside the dorm when he heard someone breathing behind him. Harry quickly whirled around and found Seamus staring at him lustfully.

"Hello Seamus, I'm not in the mood for sex right now so can you please stop staring at me like that." Harry murmured as he charismatically stroked Seamus' cheek lightly with his knuckles.

"That's fine Harry." Seamus answered softly before kissing the corner of Harry's mouth.

"You're a great friend." Harry hissed.

"Talk English Harry or don't talk at all." Seamus teased.

"I'll hiss if I want to." Harry said before roughly pushing Seamus against the door.

Seamus and Harry had always had this playfully affectionate relationship ever since they met during first year and even though the Irish man was dating the gothic Hermione he still enjoyed messing around with Harry. The Irish man made sure to never take things too far so he only shared small kisses with Harry and occasionally some cuddling while he did the more passionate stuff with Hermione. These three friends were in NO way a triad. Seamus was simply an affectionate person.

Harry grinned slightly before moving closer to Seamus. Seamus noticed the grin and began to worry slightly. The Irish man only had a few seconds' notice before he realize what Harry was going to do. Harry jumped onto Seamus playfully and wrapped his legs around the Irish man's waist affectionately. Seamus loosely wrapped his arms around Harry and carried his crazy affectionate friend into the dormitory. Harry kissed Seamus' cheek before hopping down and walking over to his bed. Seamus chuckled but otherwise moved to sit on his own bed which was coincidentally right beside Harry's.

The next morning Harry was one of the first ones to wake up inside the dormitory. With a quick glance at the clock resting on the bedside table, Harry found out it was only five thirty. Breakfast didn't start till seven, study hall wasn't till eight, and first class wasn't till nine. Harry let out a long sigh before he grabbed his clothes for today and moved towards the bathroom. The shower was hot, long, and relaxing. After he had relaxed in the warm water, cleaned himself off, masturbated to images of Severus, and then cleaned himself off once more the shower was turned off and the clock now read six thirty. 'Only a half hour till breakfast' Harry reminded himself before sitting down on his bed and organizing his rucksack. Inside his rucksack Harry had parchment, three quills, a quill sharpener, two bottles of ink, the required textbooks for every class that was being offered this year (Harry wanted to keep his options open), and a journal. The journal was made of worn leather and the pages were already slowly beginning to yellow with age as well as the accidentally spilled coffee and tea stains. Harry had gotten the journal during his first visit to Diagon Alley and he made sure to write in it every day.

_Dear Journal,_

_ I woke up way early…again. At least this time I had woken up early in my own bed and by myself instead of in Sirius' bed with Sirius wrapped around me. Speaking of Sirius, that dick got me pregnant and then I ended up having a miscarriage due to stress or something of the sort. If Sirius didn't need unprotected sex so goddamn much I would have never been in the situation in the first place. –sigh- No matter what happened it's in the past and I need to think positively about the present and even the future to come. Severus has been constantly on my mind and refuses to leave. I like- no I love Severus, a lot. This isn't just teenage hormones, my feelings for Severus are truly real and they started so long ago that I know this is much more than just hormones. I better get going as breakfast is about to start. _

Harry nudged Seamus and once the man was half-awake he let his friend know that he was going down to breakfast. Seamus nodded in his daze and kissed Harry's hand before Harry walked away. Harry now headed out the door with his rucksack strap resting on his shoulder. Since he knew Hermione would not be up for at least a half an hour he left a small note on the coffee in the common room to let her know where he went. The reason why Harry made sure that his best friends knew where he was, was because of the fiasco back in third year when Sirius escaped prison. Even though Sirius proved to not be a violent threat now didn't make it any less dangerous for him nor his friends. On his way to breakfast Harry was stopped by an arm that poked out from the shadows of an alcove. The arm soon revealed its owner which ended up belonging to Sirius.

"Harry…" Sirius started.

"What do you want?" Harry asked coldly.

"I am sorry. As much as I hate to admit it Severus explained to me what I did wrong and I really am sorry Harry. I am sorry for being selfish, arrogant, and horny." Sirius whispered sadly.

"How dare- wait, Severus talked to you?" Harry stated confusedly.

"Yeah, he found me after dinner on his way to Dumbledore's office. We argued a bit at first but he made me see some common sense. I just wanted to let you know that I am sorry and I am going to try to get better… What I mean is I… I am going to go see a therapist that specializes in ex-Azkaban prisoners." Sirius explained quietly.

"You promise you'll get better Siri?" Harry asked in a small voice which nearly made him sound like a child.

"I promise Harry I will do my best to get better." Sirius said confidently.

Harry's vision blurred and it took a few moments before he realized that it was because of tears. Sirius watched Harry and even though he badly wanted to encase the raven haired boy in his arms he made sure to keep his distance. Harry didn't know what to do, what to believe, what to think, or even what to say. After a few seconds Harry roughly wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. Sirius said his farewell before leaving the castle for possibly the last time. It took nearly five minutes for Harry to completely calm down after Sirius disappeared down the corridor. Harry cast a spell to reduce the redness and swelling that he suspected was occurring to his eyes. Taking another deep breath, Harry finally reached the Great Hall and went inside for breakfast. The clock now read seven twenty three.

Harry sat down long enough to pull a piece of toast, some berries, and a few pieces of bacon onto his plate before Severus came over to him with his schedule. He made himself a cup of black coffee before taking the schedule from Severus and examining it.

Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays:

First class (9am to 11am ) Advanced Potions

Second class ( 1pm to 3pm ) Advanced Herbology

Third Class ( 3pm to 4pm )Advanced Care of Magical Creatures

Fourth class (4pm to?) Independent study

Tuesdays and Thursdays:

First class (9am to 11am ) Wandlore

Second class (1pm to 3pm ) Ancient Runes

Third Class ( 3pm to 4pm ) Transfiguration

Fourth class (4pm to?) Independent study

"I am sorry Harry but I could only get you Independent study for charms. Dumbledore as well as McGonagall requested that you must take Transfiguration in a classroom setting due to the difficulty of the work." Severus explained once Harry finished looking over the schedule.

"I completely understand. Thank you for helping me out Professor." Harry said with a small smile.

"It was no problem at all, oddly enough." Severus stated softly.

"Thank you for talking to Sirius as well." Harry whispered as he locked eyes with Severus.

Severus and Harry stared at each other for a few moments before Severus nodded and walked up to the staff table. Harry was really grateful that Severus was so willing to help him. He knew for a fact that if any other student would have asked the favors that Harry had asked they would have probably been turned down on the spot. At this realization Harry wondered if maybe, just maybe, Severus had some small amount of feelings for Harry as well.

Meanwhile Severus was having a small mental argument with himself. Severus took a seat at the staff table and poured himself a cup of black coffee. _I can't believe that he actually thanked me. Well no duh of course the boy would thank you. I can't believe he didn't throw a fit when he realized that I couldn't get him out of transfiguration class. Did you really think he would get angry? Well no, but still. If you should be worried about anything then you should consider the stare down you two had. I know… what if he finds out that I actually like him? Something tells me he wouldn't be against the idea. But after everything that happened with Sirius he probably isn't ready to be in a relationship much less with another older man… You never know Severus now stop thinking and start eating, you still have to perfect today's lesson._ Severus nodded slightly to himself and began to butter up a waffle. Once he had successfully eaten two buttered waffles and downed three cups of black coffee he left the Great Hall to go to his classroom all the while feeling 'Avada Kedavra' green eyes following him.

Harry was nearly done breakfast, in fact, he was about to leave when a bunch of Gryffindors suddenly came into the Great Hall. The hordes of Gryffindor crested robes seemed to attack him from all sides not literally but hypothetically. Seamus and Hermione sat in front of him and two boys sat on either side of him. He remembered them as Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. The two did not really talk much and for that Harry was thankful for. Harry was starting to feel really claustrophobic with all of these Gryffindors suddenly surrounding him.

"Hello Harry." Dean and Neville murmured in greeting.

"Hi Dean, Neville, if you will excuse me I best be going to the library." Harry said abruptly before getting up and leaving.

Harry knew that his friends were probably worried about him. He also knew that Dean and Neville probably now thought that Harry was a jackass for not staying longer and being so spontaneous. Once out of the Great Hall Harry took a deep breath. He didn't mean to sound like a total dick to everybody but if he felt uncomfortable then he would leave, it was that simple. Harry wandered through the corridors until he ended up in the library. Since Potions would be his first class this morning he decided to sit down at one of the back tables and read his potions textbook. Within fifty minutes Harry had finished reading the first three chapters of his textbook however since it was a ten minute walk from the library to the dungeons he had to bookmark his place and left for class.

Finally, Tom came back to me! With Tom back at my side I got to type this lovely decent sized chapter as well as finish up my essay for my writing class.

I wanted this chapter to be even longer but I just couldn't find a way to end it decently while having a great length.

On the bright side, I have another Severus/Harry idea brewing in my notebook due to the fact that at school I have a lot of freelance time. I will try to wait till this one is finished before I post it though.


	4. Chapter 4

Ingenious Potions

Chapter Four: Feeling Revealed Not Stolen

Harry walked swiftly to the Potions classroom and arrived before any of the other students. Since Severus wasn't here yet he decided to lean against the wall and read his potions textbook while humming the song _Asleep by The Smiths. _Harry was only alone for a few moments before Severus appeared. Severus looked at Harry warmly but otherwise stayed silent. Harry smiled small at his professor and closed his potions textbook.

"Hello Harry. What song were you humming just now?" Severus stated softly.

"Oh, it was the song _Asleep by The Smiths_. It is one of my favorite songs. I am sorry if it offended you." Harry nearly whispered.

"You did not offend me. In fact that is my favorite song as well." Severus explained with a smile.

Since none of the other students had come down the corridor yet, Severus moved towards Harry till he was standing only a few centimeters from him. Harry looked up into Severus' dark brown eyes that at the moment were so expressive that Harry lost his breath. Severus slowly leaned down and kissed Harry gently. Harry let out a quite moan-like noise before dropping his textbook on the floor and slowly wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. Severus affectionately wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and the two kissed until the world was completely deaf to them.

Harry opened his mouth to Severus' inviting tongue and yelped when Severus suddenly scooped Harry up off the floor. His legs immediately wrapped around Severus' waist as his back pressed against the wall. Harry was panting yet his fingers were quickly tangling into Severus' hair urging for the man to continue. After another five minutes of snogging the two finally broke away from each other. Harry nuzzled Severus' jaw as he slowly gained his breath.

"Students will be coming to class soon otherwise I would hold you captive in my bedroom." Severus whispered causing Harry to shudder.

"Damn students always ruining the moment." Harry joked softly.

"Are you going to be able to last a few hours before we can continue?" Severus questioned when he noticed the state of Harry's cock.

"I should be. Can I come to see you at five?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry." Severus said as he lightly stroked Harry's cheek.

Harry slowly unwound his legs from Severus' waist and stood firmly on the floor. Severus gently stroked Harry's hair in order for the stubborn strands to lay down in a more natural looking way. Harry picked up his potions text book and rucksack before the two went into the classroom and waited for the rest of the students. He sat on the left side of the room in the middle of the row. When the students followed into the room they noticed Harry. Since Harry had been acting rather anti-socially as of late nobody really wanted to sit near him. All of the Gryffindors sat on the opposite side of the room. When the Slytherins came into the room they noticed the strange seating. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini immediately sat on either side of Harry before any of the other Slytherins got a chance to sit down. Harry smiled softly at the two Slytherins and knew that they would always be his friends.

During the class Severus made the students create their potions by themselves. It was kind of shocking to find out at the end of the class that Harry was one of the rare students to complete his potion perfectly. The rest of Harry's classes went just as well as Potions did. During Harry's independent study period he went to the library. Not only did Harry read the first four chapters of his Charms text book but he also wrote two essays; one for Advanced Potions and one for Herbology. Since Harry was going to be seeing Severus at five he decided to wait on writing his essays for Advanced Care of Magical Creatures and Charms.

Finally the clock struck five so Harry gathered his things into his rucksack and moved throughout the corridors till he reached Severus' private rooms. Harry stared at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor that guarded Severus' room. Salazar Slytherin was a tall man with black wavy hair that cascaded past his shoulder blades. The man had green eyes but they weren't just any shade of green but a forest green. Godric Gryffindor looked a bit different as he was shorter by at least three inches and had light brown hair to the base of his neck. Godric also had pale blue eyes that almost looked like ice if it weren't for his warm demeanor. Salazar and Godric were currently lying close to each other on a couch and it seemed as if the two were having a heart to heart conversation. Salazar was lying on the couch with Godric resting on top of him. Godric had his chin resting on Salazar's chest as he looked up at his darker lover.

"Excuse me? I don't know the password but Severus said that I could stop by. Do you think you can ask him to come let me in?" Harry asked softly.

Salazar and Gryffindor looked at him the second they heard Harry's voice. Gryffindor smiled softly at the same time that Salazar smirked before Salazar spoke up,

"You must be the little snake from Gryffindor that Severus is constantly moaning about."

"Sal, Don't embarrass the boy he can't help it that he is in love with our complicated Severus. Of course we will go get Severus for you Harry." Gryffindor said before disappearing out of the painting, presumably to tell Severus of his arrival.

Salazar stared at Harry for a few seconds before giving him tips on how to get to know Severus better. The dark founder even told Harry of what he did with his own lover in order to keep the relationship nice and steady. By the time Gryffindor came back to the painting and Severus opened the door Harry's cheeks were scarlet and he was staring at his feet. Now usually if someone saw Harry like this they would laugh at how adorably cute Harry looked while flustered however this wasn't your normal flustered Harry. Harry had a slow tear sliding down his cheek. Severus frowned and moved towards his lover as Harry sniffled lightly and wiped the tear away. Harry looked up when he heard Severus and smiled softly.

"Hello Severus." Harry said softly.

"What's wrong Harry?" Severus questioned worriedly.

"There's nothing wrong Sev." Harry reasoned.

"Harry, I saw you crying when I opened the door. If you were fine then you wouldn't have been crying when I arrived." Severus debated.

"It's just that, Salazar was trying to tell me what to do when it comes to you and it made me feel as if it seems that I don't know what I am doing…" Harry whispered.

Severus pulled Harry into his arms and held him close. Harry rested his face against Severus chest and slowly let out a deep breath that he had not known he was holding. Severus grinned and stroked Harry's back in soothing circles. Once the two were inside, Severus closed his door and guided Harry over to a chair sitting by the fireplace. Severus was going to allow Harry to sit in the chair by himself however that plan failed when Harry kept a firm grip on Severus' shirt. Harry lightly pushed Severus towards the chair and once Severus was seated on the chair Harry crawled onto Severus' lap before resting his head against Severus' shoulder.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Severus asked.

Harry didn't respond, instead Harry buried his face into Severus' collarbone.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Severus tried.

Harry spoke up but it was muffled.

"I can't hear you Harry." Severus spoke with a frown.

"My stomach is rather upset right now. Even the slightest movements cause me to feel a bit queasy. I'm sorry I am not being such great company." Harry whispered a little louder.

"You are fine Darling. I think I might have a potion that can calm your stomach down." Severus said.

Severus accio-ed a vial that contained a thick dark blue liquid. When Severus uncorked the vial he handed it to Harry and Harry drank it thankfully. After a few moments the potion started to take effect and Harry was able to move a bit more freely as the queasiness ceased. Harry looked up at Severus and kissed the corner of the man's mouth. Severus stroked Harry's sides gently to further help Harry calm down. Once Harry felt much better they discussed Harry's classes and what Harry thought of potions so far. Perhaps it was a bias assumption considering Harry was currently romantically pursuing the Potions Professor but, Harry thought that Potions was the best class of this year so far.

Harry shared a long sweet kiss with Severus and before he knew it Severus had Harry's shirt off. Now shirtless, Harry shivered at the natural chill in the room. The only thing keeping Harry from freezing was the warm potion stained hands caressing him. Severus' mouth not only assaulted Harry's but it also assaulted Harry's neck and shoulder. Neither knew exactly how far they wanted to go however they knew they wanted to go slowly. Harry whined when Severus' lips touched the sensitive piece of skin on Harry's shoulder near Harry's collarbone. At the noise Severus went wild and bit down leave a rather large sized hickey. After the initial bite Severus nursed the wound with his tongue so that Harry knew the bite wasn't malicious but in a 'you're mine and everyone will now know it' kind of way. Harry coaxed Severus' mouth back up to his own and they began snogging passionately or at least that's what they did for a few seconds before they were interrupted by Albus Dumbledore.


	5. Chapter 5

Ingenious Potions

**Warning:** I ended up fixing the mistakes in the last chapter and rewrote the summary. The new warnings are now included in the first chapter if you wanted to take a look at them.

Chapter five continually surprised

Severus let out a feral growl, something that Harry was quite shocked by. Harry nestled himself into Severus' side while Severus told the meddling old coot to come into the room. Albus Dumbledore stared at the potions professor and the fact that Harry Potter, his "prized" student, was shirtless against said potions professor. The headmaster was speechless so, Severus spoke up.

"What is it that you want Albus? I am kind of busy here." Severus murmured loud enough for both of the room's other occupants to hear.

"Severus, my boy, I wanted to know how your classes went today since you did not come to the faculty meeting." Albus explained.

"My classes are quite decent Albus. I actually have a few intelligent students however eighty percent of my students are still dunderheads. Is there anything else you needed?" Severus stated coldly.

"I just wished to warn you that if a certain student tells you 'no' then he means 'no' and if I find out that you preceded after he has declined your offer then you will be out of your job." Albus threatened.

"I would never take advantage of him, Albus." Severus said.

Albus nodded and left the room. Severus turned to look at Harry and saw that the raven haired boy was currently curled up in his side. He slowly coaxed Harry to climb back into his lap and grinned when he noticed how large his claiming mark had become. Severus nuzzled the claiming mark that rested near the boy's collarbone which effectively made Harry shudder. Harry made a soft noise which Severus answered with a playful growl.

"Severus…" Harry started.

"Yes darling?" Severus murmured as he laid gentle kisses against Harry's throat.

"Do you have creature blood in you?" Harry asked curiously as he bit back a moan.

"Yes, your beloved Remus managed to bite me during my seventh year when I couldn't get inside the castle fast enough." Severus explained.

Harry grinned suddenly and nuzzled Severus' throat. Severus and Harry ended up cuddling in the chair for a good hour and a half before Harry remembered he still had two essays to do. Harry sat down at Severus' writing desk and completed his essays while Severus lay out on the couch in a relaxing manner. Just as Harry was finishing up his work he felt lips against his mating mark. Harry shivered wildly and looked up into the currently amber ringed brown eyes of Severus Snape. Without much warning Severus scooped Harry up and carried him to the bedroom. Severus wasn't ready to claim Harry sexually but that didn't stop him from wanting to get as close to the boy as possible. Even though they weren't planning on having sex or doing anything that serious they did however, strip down to their boxers and then laid closely together on the black silk sheets of Severus' bed. They lay on their sides before Harry buried his face in Severus' chest. Today had been a long day and Harry knew that if he didn't at least close his eyes for a few minutes then he would never be able to survive dinner. Severus managed to wrap his body around Harry so well that Harry felt as if he was in a cozy protective cocoon.

Harry slowly drifted asleep while in Severus' arms. It seemed like only minutes but it was really hours later when Severus shook him awake. Harry looked up at Severus exhaustedly which made the werewolf worry considering Harry had slept for a long few hours. It took Harry a moment before he realized that Severus' alarm clock now read the words seven AM. _He had slept through dinner and the entire night? Why was he still so exhausted?_ Harry yawned and slowly tried to sit up. Severus helped Harry get out of bed and into the shower. The werewolf was about to leave the bathroom so Harry could undress and shower however the raven haired boy had different plans. Harry grabbed Severus' wrist just before the werewolf reached the door.

"Severus? Could you please stay here? I don't think I will make it if I am left on my own." Harry whispered however Severus heard it clearly.

Severus nodded and helped get the shower started while Harry undressed. The room quickly filled with steam as the hot water burst from the showerhead. Severus turned around to find a sleepy Harry stark naked and about ready to collapse. The werewolf quickly stripped his boxers and carefully guided Harry into the shower. Harry stood in the tub beneath the showerhead with his back leaning into Severus' bare body. Even though Harry could feel Severus' cock against his arse cheek he didn't mind nor did he make a move to do anything about it. Severus noticed Harry's lack of reaction to their close encounter while nude and couldn't help but wonder if this was a natural response for Harry or if this was just occurring due to the fact that Harry was so tired that he kept nodding off. After a thirty minute shower both men were clean however they still stood underneath the hot spray of water. Harry slowly turned around in Severus' arms so that he could face his werewolf.

Severus was surprised when Harry turned around and noticed the slightly odd look in those emerald eyes. Harry leaned up and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck before slowly wrapping his legs around Severus' waist. Once he was firmly hanging onto Severus' body he arched his back slightly to give him a bit more height and smashed his lips down against Severus' own. The kiss was rough and Severus wasn't quite sure what had set Harry off but the two kissed frantically. Severus had been trying to stay as gentle as he could throughout the rough passion however that idea went to hell when Harry bit his lip. As soon as the light nibble came to his bottom lip from that gorgeous mouth, Severus went wild. Severus shoved Harry's back against the wall and sucked on Harry's tongue hard. Their mouths moved against each other at a fast pace before they had to depart for gasps of air. Severus' eyes were nearly entire amber orbs instead of their usual dark brown. The wolf in Severus was taking control and before either of them knew what was happening, Severus had large love bites all over Harry's throat and even a few on Harry's jaw.

It took a few minutes for the two to calm down. Harry watched as Severus' amber orbs slowly turned back to their original dark brown causing Harry to let out a loud whine in protest. Severus looked at Harry confusedly when Harry made the protesting noise. _What was Harry trying to tell him?_ He mentally told his inner wolf to come back and when the amber hue returned once more to Severus' eyes Harry let out a loud happy noise before nuzzling Severus' jaw. _Did Harry like his wolf side more than his human side…? _ Harry nipped lightly at the side of Severus' jaw to gain his full attention. When Severus nuzzled Harry back the raven haired boy made a noise that suspiciously sounded almost like a purr. It was odd seeing Harry be in a most relaxed state when his inner wolf was so close to the surface. When they finally did leave the shower, the clock read eight thirty AM. Severus transfigured Harry a clean school uniform before asking the question that had been bugging him for most of the morning.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you seem to enjoy my presence most whenever my inner wolf is extremely close to the surface?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it is because I know for sure that your wolf loves me but I am not entirely sure if you do. I mean I know you have to love me somewhat due to the fact that I seem to be your mate but I just can't help but wonder if you would still choose to be with me if your wolf wasn't there. It is not anything you have done to make me think this way I am just unsure in general where things are going between us."

"Oh Harry…"

Even though Harry was only half dressed, Severus tugged Harry into his arms. The werewolf slowly explained his developing feelings and how the wolf in him only added to the intensity of those feelings. Harry nodded and leaned up for a kiss. The kiss was soft however the meaning of the kiss was so much louder in fact, it nearly made Harry collapse from the intensity. The meaning of the kiss basically told Harry that Severus would always be there for him through his highs and lows. Harry rested his head against Severus' chest comfortingly however the moment was slightly awkward considering the fact that Harry was only in his school issued dress shirt and tie. Harry's clean boxers and black slacks were still neatly folded on Severus' bed. Severus rested his hand lightly on Harry's hip and was surprised when Harry squirmed against the sensitive touch. Harry's cheeks flushed dark scarlet before he moved away from Severus' grip in order to continue to get dressed.

Severus got a house elf, coincidentally Dobby, to fetch them a small breakfast since the two had missed getting a chance to eat. Class would start in fifteen minutes as the two had wasted much more time than they realized with getting ready. Dobby came back with a small basket of food and two goblets. The basket was filled with two buttered bread sticks, twenty pieces of bacon, two mangos, and a handful of both raspberries and blueberries. The goblets were filled with steaming English Breakfast Tea. Once Severus and Harry completed their meal, Harry headed to his Wandlore class meanwhile Severus walked to his potions classroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Ingenious Potions

Chapter six the potion that started this all

Harry had easily gone through his classes before going outside by the lake. He laid down in the grass with his head just a breath's way from the tree trunk. Harry stared up into the sky and simply watched the grey clouds move across the land. He propped his head up against his rucksack before allowing his eyes to drift shut. Harry felt as if he had only been asleep for a few moments when those beautiful grey clouds decided to pound him with heavy rain drops. He quickly got up, grabbed his bag, and headed inside.

Harry's body shivered wildly but Harry really could care less about his health at the moment. All Harry knew was that he was exhausted. He barely ate today except for breakfast when he was with Severus however Harry didn't care about his unhealthy eating habits either. Instead of going to the Gryffindor tower or Severus' privates rooms he went towards the Slytherin common room. Harry lay down in a shadowy alcove near the Slytherin's common room entry and fell back asleep. While sleeping, Harry unconsciously transfigured pillows and blankets out of thin air. Harry snuggled into the transfigured objects and slept peacefully. While Harry was at peace the rest of the school was in chaos.

Teachers had searched everywhere but they had not seen Harry Potter. Harry was officially labeled as missing since he couldn't be found in any of his usual hang out spots. Severus being the ever observant one of the group happened to notice a thin trail of water coming from the front door all the way down to the dungeons. He followed the trail until it stopped at an alcove. Severus quickly lit his wand so that he could look around in the small hole and was surprised to find Harry lying inside. He sent off a patronus to the others to let them know that Harry was certainly not missing before scooping the raven haired boy up along with the boy's rucksack and carried him to his private rooms. Harry woke up just as Severus placed him on a couch within his private rooms.

"Ello Sev'rus." Harry spoke softly in a sleep stained voice.

"What were you thinking Harry?" Severus asked curiously.

"I was tired." Harry murmured before reaching towards Severus.

Severus sighed but pulled Harry into his arms. Harry snuggled into Severus' chest and let out a breath as Severus wondered why Harry was so exhausted. The rest of the night Severus kept Harry in his arms. Severus woke up around six thirty the next morning. He softly whispered for Dobby to come to him. When Dobby appeared he looked at Severus while silently asking for orders. Severus kept his voice low, so not to wake Harry, as he requested for a pot of black coffee, two mugs, and two breakfast sandwiches made with bacon, eggs, and cheese. Dobby nodded and disappeared to get the order. While Dobby was away getting the food, Harry began to stir and then finally awoke ten minutes later.

"Morning love, how are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Much better, could use some coffee though." Harry said with a small smile.

"It has already been order along with a sandwich." Severus said with a slight grin.

"Hmm… I love you." Harry said sleepily before leaning forward to kiss his mate.

Severus and Harry kissed gently however they made sure not to get too passionate. After a few minutes of snogging they heard Dobby apparate into the room with their breakfast. The couple sat up even though the werewolf in the relationship kept his arms tightly wound around Harry. The raven haired boy snuggled into Severus' side before reaching out for one of the mugs filled with black coffee. Harry drank some of coffee before letting out a soft moan at how soothing the drink was. Severus' eyes unconsciously grew amber rather rapidly at the sound. Harry let out a soft purr in response as his body unwillingly reacted to feeling Severus' wolf so close to the surface. When Harry saw the look in Severus' eyes he realized that if it weren't for the steaming cup of coffee in his hand then he would probably be pinned down against the bed right now.

"Sev!" Harry said happily.

"Yes Har?" Severus asked.

"I have potions first period today." Harry answered with a grin.

"Mhm… So, I get all morning with you." Severus said with a dazed grin plastered on his face.

Harry and Severus had two black coffees and ate up their sandwiches before Harry attempted to move off the bed. Notice how I said 'attempted' as soon as Harry tried to move Severus tugged him closer. Harry let out a sad whine at the action. Severus frowned and nuzzled Harry's neck. Harry purred and relaxed momentarily before squirming.

"What's wrong Har?" Severus asked.

"I want to go write my essays and read a few chapters in my textbook before class." Harry mumbled.

"I can have you when done though, right?" Severus requested, needy.

"Of course love." Harry said before snogging Severus hard.

The kiss left Severus' eyes foggy with lust. Harry tugged his rucksack onto the bed from its' position on the floor and immediately got to work. Severus shook his head to clear some of the fog from his eyes and went to the bathroom for a shower. Twenty minutes later Harry had half of one essay completed however he stopped writing when he noticed Severus. Severus had just stepped out of the shower wearing only a towel around his hips. Harry made a weird noise in the back of his throat before he pounced onto the nearly naked werewolf. Severus caught Harry in his arms as he chuckled softly. Harry strived to lay kisses all over Severus' throat and jaw.

"You are never this affectionate Harry. Do you prognosticate a bad day today or something?" Severus joked.

"I think something is going to happen today, I just don't know what." Harry murmured.

Harry climbed off of Severus so that the werewolf could get dressed. The raven haired boy finished up all the homework he wanted to complete before he lay boredly sprawled against the black silk sheets. Severus lay down beside him so that the boy would at least have something to cuddle with. The two cuddled until the bell rang for first period. Harry headed out of Severus' rooms so that he go into the student entry for the potions classroom meanwhile Severus went into the potions classroom through his hidden door.

The raven haired boy was surprised to find his blonde friend sitting outside of the potions classroom's doorway. Draco threw his arms around Harry in a friendly hug. Harry nipped at Draco's jaw lightly when he felt the blonde playfully hit his arse. Draco laughed however he looked at Harry strangely at the same time. To Draco, Harry was acting as if he were a wolf and if Draco looked hard enough he could see the edges of those emerald orbs were actually amber.

Draco and Harry walked into the classroom and took their seats as they waited for Severus to instruct them. Severus gave them a page number from their textbooks which contained a complicated potion recipe as usual. Draco left to get the ingredients while Harry set up their cauldron on a low fire. Each ingredient was added at the correct time well, all of the ingredients except for one. Draco managed to add a little too much unicorn hair causing the potion to bubble dangerously. Just as he was about to move away the potion exploded all over Harry causing him to let out a low whine of pain. Severus screamed out Harry's name just as Harry disappeared out of thin air.

Harry landed with a loud thump in the middle of a potions classroom. He looked around and noticed that Horace Slughorn was teaching potions and there was a younger Severus sitting at a lab table along with a younger Lucius. Harry whimpered as he tried to sit up. The world was spinning around him and just before the world went black his eyes locked with Severus' dark chocolate orbs.


	7. Chapter 7

Ingenious Potions

Chapter Seven A coven of rarity

Severus saw the boy land on the ground of the classroom which he watched uninterested however, he became rather interested when the boy looked up and their eyes locked. Ever since that wolf had bitten him two weeks ago he had been feeling rather different. When that boy's eyes locked with his own, his mind reacted rather strangely by shouting the word 'Mate' and then his body had tried to jump towards the stranger although Severus managed to contain the urge.

Now the boy had been moved to the infirmary wing. The hour was late and dinner had ended about three hours ago. The room was lit with the flitting moonlight which oddly enough shone the stranger's face to be fragile yet fierce at the same time. Apparently while the rest were at dinner the boy had woken up long enough to tell the school nurse his name. Severus looked over the small folder that rested on the bedside table of the stranger's cot.

Name: Hadrian Morgen

Age: seventeen

Diagnosis: ruined potion induced illness, lycanthropy

"Mate…." Harry whispered in his barely conscious state.

Severus looked up from Hadrian's file and stared at the boy lying in front of him. This boy was a werewolf just like him? Severus remembered reading that werewolves had one mate for life and if this boy was truly his mate then he would be stuck with him forever. Hadrian didn't look bad looking in fact he looked rather beautiful however that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Hadrian probably did not think the same of Severus.

Harry woke up slowly around five in the morning and yawned softly. He stretched lazily as the throbbing in his joints slowly ebbed away. Harry heard a noise from the left side of his bed and looked over to see Severus blinking himself awake. Severus always woke up at five in the morning and couldn't help but smirk when he realized this Hadrian did as well. Harry knew that Severus would probably want answers so he rubbed his eyes lightly, put his glasses on, and sat crisscross while facing Severus.

"I am to assume you know I have a few questions." Severus stated.

"Of course Severus, you always do." Harry said with a small smile.

"How do you know of me?" Severus asked.

Harry took a deep breath before saying, "I come from the future. I was in my potions class and my partner messed up our potion. When the potion splattered on me in caused me immense pain and then seconds later I appeared in your potions class. Back in my time, you found that I was your mate and pursued me. We had yet to consummate the bond however we did have our passionate moments. According to that nurse over there –points to the school nurse- you must have bitten me long enough to transfer your lycanthropy during one of our moments because I am apparently like you now. I do not mind though as long as you do not abandon me."

"I will not abandon you per say however we shall need to reacquaint each other." Severus said softly.

"I would not be adverse to that." Harry said suggestively with a smirk.

"Just because I am younger now does not mean that I will jump into sex." Severus warned.

"I know. What about snogging?" Harry asked with a slight pout.

"Come over here and you will find out." Severus whispered.

Harry climbed out of his cot slowly and sat down on Severus' lap. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry's waist gently as Harry's arms wound loosely around Severus' neck. Harry leaned his face close to Severus and shivered when he felt Severus' breath against his lips. The intensity of their closeness brought forth an amber tint to each set of eyes before their lips smashed together passionately. Severus immediately tested the waters by swiping his tongue along Harry's lips and smirked when Harry's mouth opened up nearly immediately. Harry whined softly causing the kiss to break. Severus looked at Harry worriedly and noticed that one of Harry's hands was resting on Harry's side instead of its original position around his neck.

"Are you hurt?" Severus asked with completely amber eyes.

"Side…ribs…pain…" Harry whispered breathlessly.

Severus laid Harry down on the cot carefully and lifted up the hospital issued gown so that he could take a look at his mate's side. He lent down to the painful area and sniffed and licked at the wound. It would seem that according to Severus' wolf senses, Harry's ribs were royally fucked up and it was most likely due to when he fell on the stone floor of the potion classroom. Severus tugged the hospital gown down and kissed Harry lightly on the lips before he went to tell the school nurse of his findings. The nurse ended up giving Harry a pain reliever potion and bandaging up Harry's torso before telling Harry that he could leave the infirmary wing.

Harry walked beside Severus down the corridors. Severus suggested that they head to Headmaster Dumbledore's office so that Harry could get sorted and given a schedule which Harry quickly agreed to. Even though Harry wasn't a big fan of Dumbledore he did know that the old man was a bit of an important person that could possibly get Harry a few things while he was stuck in this time period. While they were walking towards Dumbledore's office they were stopped by Severus' friends Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange.

"You look awfully close to the new guy Severus." Lucius teased.

Harry smirked and teased back, "Severus should we give mister Blondie a show?"

"I believe that would be required in this situation." Severus said as his eyes glinted amber.

Severus cradled Harry's face with his hands before laying a long soft kiss onto the lips of his mate. Rabastan couldn't help but chuckle softly at the two lovebirds or well love wolves in this case. Lucius pouted at being out-teased. Severus broke the kiss and moved his hands away so that he could wrap one arm around Harry's waist.

"The name is Hadrian Morgen but please call me Harry. I happen to be the mate to wolfie here." Harry said softly.

"Are you a wolf as well?" Rabastan asked curiously.

"Yes however that is rather a long story that I shall have to tell you later." Harry said with a grin.

Harry watched as Lucius seemed to be rather close to Rabastan. He made a note to himself that he would investigate those two later however they really needed to get to the headmaster's office if he wanted to start classes today. They bid goodbye and headed for the office. Severus spoke the password and they went inside. Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, was lounging nakedly in his office chair. Harry and Severus had to hold back their gag reflex before speaking up.

"Sir, I need to speak with you. Would you mind putting on a robe for the conversation?" Harry said without blinking.

"Oh my, my boy, I did not I would have company today." Dumbledore said rather flustered as he tugged his clothes back on.

"That is alright headmaster. I need to discuss classes and a house sorting." Harry said simply.

"I will give you a test to figure out your classes and then we can sort you so that it is scheduled correctly." Dumbledore explained.

Two hours later Harry had completely a rather large test that covered all subjects offered in Hogwarts for seventh years. The way Harry answered the questions allowed for Dumbledore to assess how intelligent Harry was. All the subjects that Harry got the highest amount of correct answers in would end up being the subjects Harry would take for the school year. Surprisingly, or at least surprising to Dumbledore, Harry aced almost every section of the test. Harry was sorted into Slytherin and then in the end Dumbledore placed Harry with the following schedule:

Advanced Potions (8am-10am)

Advanced Ancient Runes (10am-12pm)

Lunch (12pm-1pm)

Advanced Herbology (1pm-3pm)

Advanced Transfiguration (3pm-5pm)

Dinner (6pm-7pm)

Harry thanked Dumbledore for sparing him the time before taking his schedule and leaving the office. Severus had told him earlier that they wouldn't need to buy Harry's text books when they could just duplicate the text books. Since Severus had the same classes as Harry the two walked to classes together. Thankfully or unthankfully depending on the way you saw it, they had made it just in time for professor Slughorn to give them instructions for today's potion. Classes seemed to fly by and at the end of the day Harry was exhausted. His ribs had started ache near the end of Ancient Runes and still had yet to stop. No matter how much pain Harry was in though, he refused to go back to the bloody infirmary wing.

Just after dinner, Harry told Severus that he needed to use the bathroom and so the two separated temporarily. While Harry was in a stall and about to finish up he happened to hear the bathroom door open and two sets of feet enter the facility. Harry watched from the crack of the stall door and smirked when he noticed it was Lucius and Rabastan. To Harry's utter surprise, Rabastan slammed Lucius against the wall and roughly started snogging him. Harry had always suspected that Lucius would be a dominant considering how he acted in the future with the ministry and board of governors however right now Lucius did not look all that dominant. Harry listened in as Rabastan started to speak.

"My Lucius, I have wanted to ravish you since this morning." Rabastan whispered loudly in Lucius' ear.

"Rab… you know I cannot be 'ravished' anymore in my condition." Lucius whined.

"Oh yes, our beautiful little baby needs to grow first before we can do anything I have in mind." Rabastan said suggestively.

Lucius let out a strangled whimper like noise before saying, "Rab I need you."

"I know love; I can feel your present hard against my leg." Rab said before he began to nibble on Lucius' neck.

Harry chose this moment to flush the toilet and step out of the stall. As soon as Harry came into the couple's line of vision, Lucius hid into Rabastan's chest and Rabastan looked at Harry as a hiss erupted from his throat. Harry held his hands out in an attempt to demonstrate that he meant no harm.

"You will not tell anyone what you heard and saw." Rabastan said as he flashed his fangs.

"I would never so long as you do not out Severus and I before we are ready for the others are to know." Harry said simply.

"Our families would never approve of us both because we are gay as well as the fact that our species rarely mix." Rabastan explained.

"What creatures are you?" Harry asked curiously even though he already had his suspicions.

"I am a dominant vampire meanwhile Lucius is a submissive veela." Rabastan explained.

Lucius peaked at Harry from behind Rabastan's robes however he relaxed when he realized that Harry really meant no harm. Although he never let it show, Lucius was an extremely submissive person. When Lucius acted like a Slytherin king in public he was really just putting on an emotionless mask meanwhile underneath said mask Lucius was shaking wildly at not being able to have his mate control instead. Within the Malfoy family not many were creature blooded hence why the Malfoy line was called Pureblooded however there was typically one or two veelas every generation and sometimes every other generation.

"You mentioned that Lucius was pregnant?" Harry attempted to clarify.

"Yes, Lucius here is around three weeks gone." Rabastan explained.

"Well congratulations you two. Does Severus know?" Harry asked softly.

"He was the first one we told and also the only to approve." Lucius murmured before adding, "Rodolphus was the second one we told however Rod wasn't too pleased."

"We already knew my brother wouldn't like the idea too much considering it took him awhile to get used to the idea of me just being with Lucius. Please do not discus us with anyone besides Severus and Rodolphus." Rabastan said.

Harry nodded and unconsciously his eyes were turning rapid amber. Without neither an explanation nor a warning, Harry began to rip out a low pitch howl. Seconds after the howl echoed from the room, Severus appeared and threw himself at Harry. Rabastan and Lucius watched the two for a second before they realized what had just happened. Harry's wolf seemed to have had a small panic attack after being left in a room for so long with a vampire. Rabastan looked at Lucius and when the blonde nodded Rabastan moved towards Harry. The vampire knelt down besides Harry and pressed his lips lightly to Harry's forehead. The exchange between the two signified that the vampire would now see Harry as kin or in other words part of his coven. Even though covens were usually strictly vampires and sometimes humans, Rabastan's coven included himself (a vampire), Lucius (a veela), Rodolphus (a human), Regulus (a fox demon), Severus (a werewolf), and now Harry (a werewolf).


	8. Chapter 8

Ingenious Potions Chapter eight

Notes: We have a bit of each of the couples from within the coven. This is what could be considered a filler chapter but it will lead to some major things in the future. Pay attention to the end.

The Slytherin common rooms were dark but pleasantly so. The floors were made of grey concrete, the walls either painted forest green or simply grey bricks depending on the room you were in. The furniture included black leather sofas and arm chairs, ebony wooded tables and desks, and black granite tiling framed the fireplace. When you moved towards the dormitories, you found six ebony framed full sized beds that held a nearly sea foam green tinted curtain around each of them in each dormitory for each year. When Harry entered the dormitory with Severus, Harry noticed that most of the beds were filled up. On the left side of the room held Rodolphus, Lucius, and Regulus (in that order from the door) and then on the right side of the room from the door were Severus, an empty bed, and then Rabastan.

Harry went over to the empty bed and sat down. He refused to admit it but Harry was exhausted and in pain. Harry lay down and stared up at the ceiling of his bed frame. Very slowly, Harry closed his eyes. He ignored the fact that he had essays that were due for both Advanced Potions and Advanced Runes within two days' time. Severus was sitting on his own bed as he did his homework when he realized that Harry was being rather quiet. He gently laid his quill, parchment, and textbook down on his bed and padded over to Harry's bedside. Severus peered behind the curtains and was surprised at what he found. Harry seemed to be sleeping however he was clutching his ribs with a painful expression etched across his face.

"Harry?" Severus whispered.

No answer.

"Harry?" Severus asked a little louder.

No answer.

"Harry!" Severus said louder but not loud enough to catch anyone else's attention.

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Severus before asking, "What is it Sev'rus?"

"What's wrong? You are supposed to be doing homework yet you are sleeping. How can you be so tired when you spent all that time in the infirmary wing sleeping? Why are you holding your ribs? Are they hurting again if so why haven't you gone to the infirmary wing yet? Harry you are scaring me with the way you are acting right now." Severus whispered.

"Just a little sore." Harry half-lied.

Severus frowned as he asked, "Why are you lying to me?"

Harry's eyes turned amber and he let out a low whine like howl. Severus suddenly climbed into Harry's bed and pulled the boy close to his chest. Harry snuggled deeply into Severus' chest meanwhile resting his head near Severus' collarbone. Severus could just reach his face and so he kissed his mate gently before the two closed their eyes and drifted asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning well rested and comfortable as his body was surrounded by Severus' natural heat. Severus was still unconscious so, Harry pushed himself further up against Severus' body and starting kissing the man that had quickly become the bane of his existence. Severus woke up instantly at Harry's ministrations and gently flipped them over so that Harry lay underneath of him. When Harry looked up at Severus both of their eyes were amber and filled with passion.

"I love you." Harry murmured against Severus' lips.

"I am slowly realizing the same thing about you." Severus whispered.

Harry tugged Severus down to his level and wrapped his arms around his mate. Severus' arms loosely wrapped around Harry's waist and soon the two were snuggling. Meanwhile on the other side of the room a certain fox demon was rather upset.

Regulus was crying silently into his pillow. He wouldn't admit it but he had been crying for quite a long time now. Regulus attempted to calm himself down by taking slow shaky deep breaths. The reason for all these tears was the fact that Regulus realized he was in love with his best friend and he couldn't even tell the man about it. Rodolphus was a rather quiet man that normally didn't really do anything but stick to the shadows. It was a known fact that Rodolphus wasn't too keen about homosexuals but he didn't hate them either. He really had an 'I don't care' persona about him when it came to the topic of homosexuals. While Regulus was crying into his pillow, he failed to notice that the others were waking up and could now hear his sobs. Severus, Harry, Rabastan, Lucius, and Rodolphus lightly tugged the curtain back to reveal the sobbing form of Regulus.

"What is wrong?" Rabastan demanded worriedly.

"N-nothing, G-go a-away!" Regulus shouted distraughtly as he tried to tug the curtain back.

Regulus noticed his friends frown but he was too distraught to care. Once the curtain was tugged back Regulus went back to crying. He had no idea that his friends were still standing at his bedside because otherwise he wouldn't have whispered "Rod…" into his pillow. Severus, Harry, Rabastan, and Lucius turned to look at Rodolphus however the man was currently on the floor with his hand clutching at his chest. "What the hell was going on?" Everyone wondered. Rodolphus quietly complained of chest pains and went to lie down in his bed. Rabastan was worried about his brother and friend but he couldn't tell what was wrong besides the fact that just maybe Rodolphus did something to upset Regulus.

It had been hours since Regulus had left his bed. Regulus had decided to skip all of his classes today in order to get all of the crying out of his system. He needed to be strong if he was going to ignore his connection to Rodolphus. The moment Regulus finally left his bed he had been determined. He wrote a letter to his professors explaining that he had been sick and asked to make up any work he had missed. After he charmed the letter to multiple and sent it off to each of his professors, he walked to the bathroom. Regulus eyes were seemingly permanently red tinted due to the immense amount of crying he had done today. He was about to get naked and turn on one of the showers however he froze when he noticed a specific person sitting on the bathroom floor in the shadows.

Rodolphus was sitting on the bathroom floor with his back using the wall as support. His chest was aching ferociously and he wondered miserably what had he done that deserved this much punishment. Rodolphus had just finished up crying when he heard the noise of someone entering the bathroom. When Rodolphus looked up he was shocked to find Regulus standing merely two feet from him. Regulus looked horrible in fact one would say he looked way worse than he felt. With a trembled voice Rodolphus spoke up,

"How are you feeling Regulus?"

"I have had better days… You don't look so good Rod. Is there something wrong?" Regulus' voice quickly turned from sad to worry.

"I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. I do not know what the hell I did that deserved such an intense punishment but I wish it would stop. If it does not I just may…" Rodolphus trailed off as another round of pain burst from his chest.

"Rod!" Regulus screamed scaredly as he rushed over to his broken mate.

Rodolphus passed out from the pain but not before whispering a sentence that made tears come to Regulus eyes. Just before Rodolphus had lost consciousness he had whispered the words; "Maybe this is because I fell in love with Regulus". Regulus had an idea and although it was a quite crazy idea he knew he didn't have much of a choice. Fox demons were known for being passionate deeply connected people so Regulus thought that maybe Rodolphus was in so much pain from seeing Regulus being in so much pain. Regulus took a long deep breath before moving to hover over Rodolphus. He leaned down and then gently captured Rodolphus' lips with his own. The kiss was only supposed to last a few seconds but just as Regulus was about to pull away Rodolphus woke up. Rodolphus immediately tugged Regulus closer once he realized just who was kissing him. The kiss lasted an extra five minutes and fifty three seconds but it was completely worth it for the two unbound mates. When Regulus finally pulled away so they could gather more oxygen, Rodolphus spoke up.

"I was scared of what I felt for you. I tried to hide it by ignoring my sexuality but I just couldn't anymore. I had decided that I was going to tell you of my feelings today but when I woke up I found you so distraught that I thought just maybe you had figured my feelings out and were disgusted. We have been roommates for so long and I didn't want you to deem me some sick bastard that just wanted to toy with your feelings." Rodolphus whispered.

"You are a human so I guess you would have never realized it but I am a fox demon and fox demons have mates. You just happen to be my mate and I felt as if you were going to reject me if I were to ever tell you how I feel. That was why I had been crying all day, why I cry almost every day. Rod I love you." Regulus explained.

Severus Snape usually never lost control. He was the man that created control. However now Severus had lost control and he was being rather wild. He had just finished doing his homework with Harry when something just snapped inside of him. Severus stood up in the empty classroom that were using and grabbed Harry gently. He pushed Harry against a desk and snogged him hard while quickly discarding their clothes. Harry moaned and whined against Severus' lips. Then everything went black. Once Severus woke up he found himself laying on the classroom floor with Harry snuggled up against him. They were both naked and Severus could smell sweat and sex radiating from both of them. Harry was still asleep however he looked extremely comfortable. Severus looked around and found that there were two broken desks as well as their clothes strewn all over the room. When Harry woke up his eyes were glowing ambers. Harry leaned up and kissed Severus gently. To Harry, that had been the best sex he had ever had in his life. It was just the perfect amount of wild and control. Harry had to admit that he was a bit sore and probably would never be able to sit down for at least three days however it had been worth it.

Meanwhile, in the Room of Requirement Lucius was resting on a couch in front of a fireplace. Rabastan had his arms wrapped around Lucius. The two almost looked like they were in a cocoon together. They had finished up their homework earlier and had even had a snogging session however now Lucius was exhausted and honestly he felt a bit nauseous at the thought of it being close to dinner time. Rabastan nibbled on Lucius' neck helping the pregnant veela relax.

"Rab?" Lucius asked suddenly.

"Hmm..." Rabastan hummed as he continued to nibble along Lucius' neck.

"Did you feel that?" Lucius questioned.

"What?" Rabastan wondered worriedly, surely they couldn't have felt the same thing.

"The immense power that just coursed through my veins." Lucius stated as he stared into Rabastan's eyes.

"Yes…The coven is complete." Rabastan said distantly with a ghost like smirk, they had felt the same thing.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Ingenious Potions Chapter Nine

"What do you mean the coven is complete?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Every one of us in the coven had some amount of creature blood within them even if they didn't know it. Each one of us also has a mate through their creature blood. If we are just feeling the power of being a complete coven then that means that Regulus and Rodolphus have found their mates. If each person in the coven has a mate then the power of the coven is doubled because not only do we have the overall coven protection but we also have our soul bond protection." Rabastan explained.

"I bet your brother and Reg got together." Lucius said with a grin.

"Why do you say that?" Rabastan asked while he nibbled on Lucius' ear.

"Regulus fell in love with Rod two years ago. I bet Reg finally told him after crying all day." Lucius said softly.

Lucius nuzzled Rabastan's neck and suddenly was pinned down by said vampire. Rabastan's eyes were rimmed red with lust before he roughly captured Lucius' lips in a passionate kiss. Lucius let out a loud groan and slowly let his legs wrap around Rabastan's waist. Things got heated quickly and Rabastan was in the middle of pushing Lucius' shirt up when Lucius pushed him away. Rabastan stopped immediately and moved away. The second Rabastan moved, Lucius darted over to the trashcan and vomited. Rabastan approached Lucius slowly but moved quicker when a loud distressed noise erupted from Lucius' throat.

The pregnant veela was extremely distressed as his son was moving around rather rapidly. Suddenly, the child's movements slowed and the rapid kicking stopped. A small voice echoed in the room and it sounded like it said "Da?" Lucius' eyes watered at the sound of his child's voice. It was known for this to occur in veela pregnancies. The stronger the veela's magic was the earlier and clearer the voice of the unborn child would sound.

"Daddy's here." Lucius whispered.

"Dawee?" the child asked. (Daddy)

"Yes darling?" Lucius said.

"I un foo." The child said. (I want food)

"It is almost dinner time and then we will get food." Lucius promised.

"Lucius was that who I thought it was?" Rabastan asked in shock.

"That was our baby boy, Rab." Lucius explained happily.

Regulus was resting nakedly against Rodolphus' side. It was a daring move to consummate their bond so soon but both of them had been in so much pain that they simply wanted to stop it. Regulus' tail curled around Rodolphus' thigh gently causing the boy to moan and grip Regulus' waist. Regulus leaned up and kissed Rodolphus gently to keep his mate's mind off his, currently naughty, tail. The two snogged for a bit before they went to take a shower together. When they finished up they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner which would be starting in only a few moments time.

While Regulus was walking down a corridor Rodolphus wrapped his arm around the fox demon's waist. Regulus looked at Rodolphus for a moment but simply grinned when all Rodolphus did in return was kissed the black furred fox ears that hid in his dark hair. Even though Rodolphus had always been wary of homosexual relationships he was getting pretty comfortable with the idea of being with Regulus for the rest of his life. It was known that once fox demons mated, the demons as well as their mates would age to the age of twenty one and then they would stop aging.

Regulus and Rodolphus were walking by a classroom when they heard a noise from within it. Since it didn't sound like sex, the two decided to investigate the supposed unused classroom. When they opened the door they found Severus and Harry. They could tell that the two had obviously had sex earlier within this very classroom. Severus and Harry were both in only their boxers however they ignored that fact because they noticed that Harry wasn't faring too well. Harry was lying on the floor with his head held in between his hands and looked to be in pain.

"What's wrong?" Regulus spoke softly.

"We don't know but we think it might have something to do with the fact that I blacked out earlier." Severus whispered.

"We should take you two to the nurse." Rodolphus said.

"No! I will be fine. Just give me a minute." Harry said suddenly.

"We will wait for you in the corridor." Regulus murmured before leaving the room with Rodolphus trailing behind him.

Harry shed a few tears before taking a long deep breath. Once Harry slowly let that deep breath go, he got up and began to get dressed. Harry's head was throbbing and he was feeling a bit nauseous. It also did not help the fact that his arse was just as painful from the sex they had earlier. Harry walked slowly down the route that would lead them to the Great Hall. When they reached the Great Hall Lucius and Rabastan were already there so they simply sat down with them. Lucius and Rabastan immediately noticed Harry's condition and they were worried.

While they were eating, Remus Lupin came over to them and asked to talk with Harry. Harry slowly got up and walked out of the Great Hall so that his conversation with Remus could be private. Remus led Harry outside and the two sat down under a tree before Remus began to talk.

"You smell like a wolf. I thought I would be kind and extend a welcome to Hogwarts. Currently, I am using the Shrieking Shack every full moon with the help of some animaguses however if you and Severus ever wanted to join us you can." Remus started off.

"Thank you Remus, that is very kind of you. If I wasn't feeling like shite then I would be more enthusiastic." Harry spoke softly.

"It is alright. It is only natural you feel this way during this time of the year." Remus said with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you have been sick because it is your mating season." Remus explained.

"Would that have anything to do with Severus' black out and loss of control during sex earlier?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Actually, that is a rather common occurrence during mating season." Remus added.

Harry was about to say something when he suddenly heard a shout from behind. The shout suspiciously sounded like it said "Die you monster!" After the shout was heard, it was followed by a curse and the next thing Harry knew he was swimming in a pool of darkness. The stranger managed to stun Remus before the Gryffindor could even attempt to pull his wand from his pocket and then viciously started beating Harry and then Remus. Once the stranger believed that he did enough damage, he levitated their bodies and then dumped them in the Forbidden Forest.

"Good riddance. Hogwarts doesn't need monsters like you in our classes." The stranger proclaimed to the unconscious bodies before he disappeared.

Remus was the first one to wake up. He noticed his surroundings and then he noticed something even worse, he had noticed how hurt Harry actually was. Lying on the ground merely a foot from Remus, Harry was black and blue all over and his injuries caused his pale skin and thin body to become more prominent. Remus had tears streaming down his face but he couldn't do much for either of them because he was in just as bad of a shape as Harry was. Ever so weakly, Remus pulled out his wand and cast the patronus spell. His patronus looked like a hybrid between a stag and a Grimm which was quite odd however Remus ignored that fact in order to whisper his message to the patronus,

"Help, Harry and I are in the Forbidden Forest. We were attacked from behind and need severe medical attention. Please anyone come save us…"


	10. Chapter 10

Ingenious Potions

Chapter 10 (wow double digits!) We are WHAT?

The hybrid patronus ran into the Great Hall and announced Remus' weak message. Once the message finished, the patronus disappeared into thin air and many of the students started to panic. The other people within the coven felt the most panic as it was their coven member that was in danger. Severus, Lucius, Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Regulus along with Dumbledore rushed out of the hall and towards the forest. The walk across the grounds was only five minutes long but it felt like an hour to the coven members and headmaster. They found the badly injured students merely three feet from the edge of the forest. Dumbledore levitated their bodies and the coven members surrounded the levitating bodies as if they were body guards which they actually were. When they reached the Hogwarts doors they were all surprised to find a distraught James Potter and Sirius Black.

James Potter and Sirius Black explained to the others on their way to the infirmary wing that they were Remus' dominant mates. Typically a werewolf only had one mate that was either their dominant or submissive however sometimes a person that was turned into a werewolf when they were younger needs more than one mate because of the power a wolf gains as it gets older. Considering Remus had been bitten before he came to Hogwarts, he was a pretty powerful wolf even if his human side wasn't as powerful. Dumbledore carefully laid Remus and Harry down on hospital cots and went to get Madam Pomfrey from her office. Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and immediately started running scans. Every scan she ran gave the results on a piece of parchment. It was not only surprising but also scary at how long each of the parchments became for both of the gentlemen lying in the cots.

**Remus:**

Twelve bruised ribs

Three fractured ribs

Busted pelvis

Bruised abdomen

Concussion

Broken left leg

Both arms broken

Both wrist bones shattered

Broken jaw

Busted lip

Black right eye

Pregnant (three weeks gone)

**Harry:**

Eleven broken ribs

One fractured rib

Dislocated shoulder

Broken right arm

Fractured left wrist

Black left eye

Broken nose

Broken jaw

Ten fractured fingers

Both ankles twisted

Both ankles fractured

Shattered right kneecap

Pregnant (few hours gone)

Everyone gasped when they read the last diagnosis on each of their friends. It was bad that the two had gotten beaten up but it was even worse that the two were beaten up while newly pregnant. Severus was the most shocked considering that the only time he had ever had sex was a few hours ago and the boy had immediately gotten pregnant. '_My mate must be rather fertile.' Severus murmured mentally to himself. _Madam Pomfrey kept the two sedated until she could fix all of the injuries the two had sustained during the ambush. Meanwhile while the submissives were healing, Rabastan as coven leader decided to talk to the other dominants, James and Sirius.

"James? Sirius?" Rabastan said softly.

"What do you want Rabastan?" Sirius spit out as he stared watery eyed at Remus.

"I wanted to offer you something…" Rabastan began to say.

"What is your offer?" James asked as he wrapped his arms protectively around Sirius' waist.

"Would you three consider becoming part of my coven? We would be able to provide protection for the three of you." Rabastan suggested.

"Who is in your coven?" Sirius asked weakly before sniffling.

"Lucius, Regulus, Rodolphus, Severus, Harry, and myself." Rabastan stated.

Sirius and James shared a look before Sirius stated, "Only if Reg doesn't mind."

"I don't mind at all Siri." Regulus expressed quickly.

Sirius nodded and weakly rested his head against James' chest. The normally energetic Gryffindor was upset and fatigued. He no longer wanted to be strong and so he buried himself against James because no matter what James had always stayed strong within their triad.

It was three days later when Remus and Harry woke up. There was a pile of sleeping bags on the floor between their two hospital cots and these sleeping bags held James, Sirius, Lucius, Rabastan, Regulus, Rodolphus, and Severus. James was holding Sirius, Rabastan was holding Lucius, Rodolphus was holding Regulus, and Severus was curled up by himself nearest to Harry's bed. Harry felt bad when he saw that Severus was all alone so he carefully climbed out of his cot and lay down on the floor by Severus. Severus woke up confusedly when he felt immense warmth against his side. He opened his amber-ish dark brown eyes and smiled when he saw that it was a sleepy Harry.

"Harry?" Severus whispered.

"Hmm…morning Sev." Harry answered sleepily.

"You and Remus scared the crap out of us." Severus murmured.

"I'm sorry, we didn't expect to get jumped." Harry whispered.

"Did you know that both of you are pregnant?" Severus stated suddenly.

"Were- What!" Harry shouted.

"Pregnant." Severus said with a wicked grin.

"That's no fair! I only have (enjoyable) sex once in my life and it impregnates me." Harry whined.

Severus chuckled.

"It's not funny!" Harry whined as he pouted.

Severus laughed more before kissing Harry gently.

"You're an arse." Harry said muffled against Severus' lips.

Severus simply grinned brightly.

The others began to wake and went over to their respected friends for about an hour before they all combined as one coven. James and Sirius explained to Harry and Remus about how they were now part of the same coven. Madam Pomfrey explained to Remus and Harry how they were pregnant and needed to start eating healthier for the babies they were carrying. With three pregnant submissives now in the same coven things were bound to get a bit hormonal. Later that day while everyone was in the common room, Harry and Lucius were upstairs in the dorm. Harry had some questions for Lucius.

"Hey Luc?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"How does it feel to be pregnant?"

"In about a week you will start throwing up every morning and evening, the week after that you feel your body slowly changing but nothing too dramatic and then the following week you will start having crazy hormones. A few weeks after that you start feeling the baby grow."

"Luc?"

"Yeah?"

Harry started to turn a bit green before he stated, "You lied."

Harry ran into the bathroom and vomited. Lucius was a bit worried because there was no way that Harry should be vomiting this early on. After a few seconds however Lucius realized that maybe it would be different with Harry because of his wolf blood along with the possibility of him carrying a different amount of babies than Lucius was.

On the other side of the castle, Remus was curled up in bed between his two dominant mates. Tomorrow night would be the full moon and it would be the first that Remus would have while aware of his unborn pups. Remus couldn't help but feel slightly worried and slightly excited at the same time. James nuzzled Remus' cheek bringing him back to reality. Remus blinked up at him and saw the hazel eyed boy smile down at him. He was about to lean up and kiss James when he was suddenly nuzzled near his arse. Remus looked down and saw Sirius wearing a mischievous grin.

"Siri… what are you- SIRIUS!"

Sirius had begun licking the fabric that currently covered Remus' arsehole and it just so happened to Remus was extremely sensitive there. Pleasure erupted from Remus' body the second that the salvia had started to seep through the material. Remus groaned loudly at Sirius' ministrations but suddenly James made a noise causing Sirius to stop which also happened to quiet Remus. James' eyes were fierce and he looked ready to kill. His mates were confused until they followed James' eyesight so that their own eyes laid on Peter Pettigrew. Remus grew frightened and buried his face in James' chest. While James held Remus close and comforted him, Sirius went angrily after Peter. When Sirius was done giving Peter a lesson, Peter could barely walk and Sirius was smirking.

Harry was lying in bed. He was pale, tired, and felt like shit. Harry had spent the last half an hour vomiting into a bathroom sink and then the toilet when he was too weak to stand any longer. After a long time of vomiting, Harry had forced himself into bed and refused to move from said mattress. Lucius waited till he was sure that Harry wouldn't vomit again anytime soon before he went down stairs and got Severus to go comfort Harry. While Harry was lying in bed he felt the bed suddenly dip down. He peaked over his shoulder and found Severus sitting on the bed.

"What do you want Sev?" Harry asked roughly.

"To comfort you." Severus stated simply before lying down and pulling Harry into his embrace.


End file.
